This invention relates to display devices and more particularly to an improved display board and stand therefor.
In particular, the display device of the present invention includes a display board which is formed from an integral sheet of paperboard material which is cut and scored to form a central display portion which has along each edge thereof a foldable flap. These foldable flaps are scored to permit the flaps to be folded over and atop one side of the central display portion to form a frame about the central display portion. The frame is generally triangular in cross-section and forms with the central display portion a groove into which a picture, poster or the like (hereinafter the picture) can be inserted such that the picture is supported about at least three of its sides against the central display portion and also is framed by the frame. The foldable flaps also are formed with a pair of slots in them, each of which lockingly engages with one of the pair of slots in an adjacent one of the foldable flaps, such that the foldable flaps are lockingly secured together to form the frame. The need for adhesively or otherwise securing the foldable flaps to one another or to the display board is therefore eliminated. The central display portion further is provided within a slot through which the picture can be easily removed from or inserted into the groove formed between the frame and the central display portion, so that the picture can be easily and quickly changed. The display board being formed from an integral sheet of paperboard material can be shipped flat and subsequently assembled for use, and after being assembled can be easily dis-assembled into a flat configuration for storage.
Display devices of the prior art also were particularly designed for use in displaying a picture on a display board which was supported from a stationary display stand. The display board was generally supported above the stand by means of a pole support or was independently supported by means of legs generally in the configuration of a tripod. The tripod type was commonly referred to as an easel and very often the legs were foldable or collapsible for storage.
Other display devices were designed with the display board supported on a flat display surface such as a countertop or desk. The display board was generally supported by means of a rear bracket.
These prior display devices were not adapted for display in both of the above-described display modes. That is, the display board could not be placed on a surface in one configuration and then mounted above a supporting structure in a second configuration. Accordingly, the prior display devices were not capable of display in either of two configurations and further were not capable of being collapsed for storage and transporting.
The improved display board in addition to having the above-described improved features also is capable of displaying a picture in either of the above two-mentioned configurations. According to one aspect of the invention the display board is mounted on a supporting pole member which is further supported by a base supporting structure, the entire display device being foldable and collapsible into a substantially flat configuration for shipment or storage. In another aspect of the invention, the display board is adapted for mounting on a display surface such as a desk or a countertop while not requiring the supporting pole member or supporting base structure. Thus, the improved display board is adapted for display in either of the two modes and is collapsible. Furthermore, the inventive structure is capable of manufacture from cardboard or similar materials which are inexpensive, light and can be easily assembled at the location where the display device is to be used.
According to the specific embodiments illustrated in the drawings of this application and discussed in detail below, the improved display device has a collapsible display board which removably receives pictures which are intended to be displayed. The display board can have affixed to its back a support receiving means, the receiving means further being collapsible. In one mode the receiving means receives a supporting pole member which is itself supported by a polyhedral base such that a free standing display board is formed. The polyhedral base is collapsible into a substantially flat configuration for storage. In a second configuration, the support receiving means receives an L-shaped supporting bracket which can support the display board in its display mode on a flat surface such as a countertop or desk. This bracket is further collapsible for storage. Thus, by utilizing either of the supporting structures, the display board can be supported in either the free standing mode above the polyhedral base or can be adapted for mounting on a countertop display surface. Furthermore, as all parts can be manufactured from cardboard, paperboard or similar materials, it is light-weight, easy to carry, inexpensive to manufacture, yet has sufficient structural strength for its intended purpose.
Many other objects and advantages of the invention will be clear for the following detailed description of the drawings.